Hutang
by Shinn K
Summary: Hutang harus dibayar. Setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu. Sakura masih mengingat hutang yang belum dibayar oleh Naruto. Ingin sekali Sakura bertemu dan menagih Hutang tersebut. RnR Please/NaruSaku Ever/ Warn: Inside.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Typo, Etc.**

**Pair: NaruSaku Ever.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Rate: T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hutang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**Sakura Pov**

Ini sudah sangat lama. Sudah lima tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan dia, seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang jabrik serta diwajahnya ada tiga pasang goresan yang membuatnya semakin imut. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?

Merindukan dia? Kalau boleh jujur aku sangat merindukan dia. Sejak kecil kita berdua selalu bersama, orang tua kita adalah sahabat dari Sekolah. Namun karena kesibukanku mungkin aku tidak bisa menemui orang yang menjadi sahabatku waktu itu.

"Sakura, berkasnya sudah kau tulis?" Sahabatku yang sekarang berseru apakah aku sudah menyelesaikan berkasnya atau belum. Aku lupa kalau sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang dokter di rumah sakit Konoha.

Bagiku menjadi seorang dokter adalah hal yang paling mulia diantara semua pekerjaan. Bagaimana tidak? Menyembuhkan orang lain, merawat anak kecil, membantu proses kelahiran? Apa itu bukan pekerjaan yang mulia?

Oke abaikan penjelasan tadi, aku sekarang sedang berjalan menuju Ino Yamanaka, salah satu sahabatku sekarang sejak Kuliah di Konoha Univercity. Aku dan Ino melewati masa-masa yang sangat sulit saat menjadi Mahasiswi di Konoha Univercity. Tapi semua hal itu tidaklah penting.

Aku juga pernah disukai oleh seorang pangeran—sebutannya, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia seorang pengusaha muda yang masih kuliah di tempatku. Di usianya yang masih muda, dia sudah memegang cabang perusahaan yang dipegang oleh Kepala Keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi itu aku tolak.

Rugi? Lebih rugi mana jika kau kehilangan sahabat yang sangat kau rindukan? Naïf bukan? Ya, itu memang sangat naïf.

"Ambil saja di laci mejaku, Ino!" aku berseru membalas seruan dari sahabatku. Suara derapan kaki Ino mendengung di gendang telingaku.

Kami berada di ruangan yang sama, Ino adalah seorang perawat sedangkan aku Dokter, dia memang sedikit aneh jika memilih pekerjaan. Walaupun pekerjaan sebagai perawat sama saja dengan Dokter, yaitu menyembuhkan orang yang sakit.

"Sakura, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membawa foto masa kecilmu?" tanya Ino sedikit penasaran dengan foto yang aku bawa.

Aku hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan Ino. "Aku hanya merindukan dia saja."

"Jadi, itu alasanmu menolak Sasuke-_kun_? Padahal kau bisa menadapatkan hartanya loh." Ujar Ino dengan mata berbinar, dasar mata duitan. Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai cewek matre.

"Begitulah. Lagipula, lebih berharga dia daripada harta milik Sasuke." Aku berujar dengan begitu santainya seakan tidak ada beban sama sekali, "setidaknya aku menolak Sasuke secara halus, dan menghargai persaannya."

"Tapi kan, Sasuke-_kun_ sangat tampan. Apa kau tidak terpesona terhadapnya?" Ino kembali bertanya.

Aku ingin sekali tertawa mendengarnya, "bagiku tampan atau tidaknya seorang lelaki tidak dilihat dari cara dia berpakaian atau apa. Tapi, aku melihat hal itu dari hatinya. Apa dia tulus atau tidak berhubungan dengan seseorang? Kan kita bisa sakit hati kalau kita dikhianati?"

Ino mengangguk mengerti, dasar. Sebagai seorang perempuan, aku harus mementingkan pekerjaan daripada percintaan yang seperti ini. Biarlah mereka mengejekku seorang Jomblo yang tidak laku atau apapun, tapi yang terpenting adalah aku tidak melakukan hal yang berada diluar batas kewajaran saat menjalin hubungan special dengan seseorang.

"Kau benar, Sakura. Otakmu cukup encer juga, ya? Kau belajar darimana?"

"Kau mengejek atau memuji? Kau mau aku tambah pekerjaanmu?"

"Kau jahat sekali."

.

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Aku seorang pemuda biasa, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda dengan sejuta rahasia yang tersimpan di otakku. Sebenarnya aku seorang direktur –pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze Corp.

Mengejutkan?

Memang mengejutkan pasti, tapi itulah aku. Aku sendiri menyamarkan namaku menjadi Naruto Uzumaki, ya untuk menyamar. Lagipula, aku tidak mau kalau mereka tahu itu adalah aku.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku? Shion? Kenapa dia ada di café ini? Apa dia akan menyatakan cintanya lagi?

"Ya?" aku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan ramah. "Ada apa Shion?"

"Begini, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku dipernikahan nanti?"

Sebentar? Pendamping di pernikahannya? Dia sudah gila! "Shion, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku masih baik, Naruto-_kun_. Bagaimana tawaranku tadi?" Shion kembali bertanya. Dia memang sudah gila.

Aku tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalaku, "maaf, aku sudah bilang. Kau bisa mencari pendamping yang lebih baik dariku." Aku melihat dia sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya. _Kami-sama_ aku merasa bersalah terhadapnya, tapi aku sudah mempunyai calonku sendiri.

"Ya, aku mengerti Naruto-_kun_."

"Sebenarnya aku menghargai perasaanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu itu. Maafkan aku."

Shion menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum cerah, "tak masalah. Aku senang bisa mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_." Kemudian dia pergi dari hadapanku, aku harap dia tidak bunuh diri nanti.

Aku sedikit menghela nafas, kapan aku akan bertemu dengan dia? Aku rindu sekali. Sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu dengan dia.

.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Ditaman Konoha. Sakura sedang berjalan santai menikmati udara sore hari, ia sengaja untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat karena ingin merasakan keceriaan anak-anak yang bermain saat sore hari.

"Mereka sangat lucu," ujar Sakura sambil terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka.

Sakura masih saja berjalan santai, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang memakai sebuah kaos berwarna biru muda dengan jaket berwarna hitam lalu celana jeans serta sepatu Kats berwarna putih. Pemuda itu sedang duduk santai menikmati semilir angin sore ditemani minuman kaleng yang dibawanya.

"Kelihatannya dia…" mata Sakura menyipit melihat pemuda itu, "benar! Dia datang setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu." Mata Sakura berbinar saat ia melihat pemuda itu.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju pemuda itu, tidak peduli sekitarnya, yang terpenting dia bertemu dengan orang yang dirindukannya selama lima tahun itu. Sementara pemuda itu hanya menatap heran wanita yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal dia. Tapi, diman—Sakura-_chan_!?" seru pemuda itu sambil berdiri dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Naruto!" Sakura melompat merentangkan tangannya seakan ingin memeluk.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia merentangkan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar, "Sakura-_chan_!"

**Buaggh!**

Tapi, ini menjadi bencana bagi Naruto. Sakura memuluk pipi Naruto dengan keras, "kau lupa akan hutangmu lima tahun yang lalu, _Baka!"_

Naruto meringis mendengar pernyataan Sakura, "aku kira kau merindukanku, ternyata kau ingat akan hutangku yang belum aku bayar," ujarnya yang bangun dari tempat duduknya sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _Baka!_ Kau kira aku tidak merindukanmu?" Sakura memeluk tubuh atletis Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar saat Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. "Hey, apa kau belum memiliki Kekasih?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah."

"Hah? Ja-jadi…"

"Kekasihnya itu kau, _Baka_."

"Hee, padahal aku belum pernah menyatakannya loh."

"Ck, dasar pikun. Sekarang cepat jadikan aku istrimu, Naruto."

"Haah!?"

"Bayar hutang atau menjadi Suamiku?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya menggoda Naruto, ya yang namanya wanita selalu ingin menggoda para pria yang dicintainya.

"Ta-tapi, aku belum membeli cincin pernikahaammp!" dengan cepat Sakura mencium—membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya.

Gadis itu kemudian menarik kembali bibirnya lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menggodanya. "Aku tidak peduli itu, _Baka._ Yang terpenting aku bisa mempunyai anak yang lucu, aktif, dan pintar seperti kita."

"Oke, ayo kita ke Apartemenku. Kita akan membuat anak nanti." Ujar Naruto dengan nada polosnya. "Aww… Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kau memang sangat polos, Naruto. tapi, nikahi aku dulu. Membuat anak itu susah loh."

"Ya, aku akan menikahimu secepatnya, setelah kita membuat sebuah roti yang tidak akan bisa kita makan." Naruto tersenyum mesum melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Dasar."

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong, hutangku berapa ya?" tanya Naruto saat sudah berada di apartemennya.

"Hutangmu… aku lupa." Balas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau berbohong ya?"

"TIdak!"

"Katakan yang jujur."

"Oke, kau berhutang untuk menikahiku setelah lima tahun kelulusan kita di Konoha High School."

"Itu… beneran?"

"Kalau aku berbohong kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Oke aku percaya. Ayo masuk, aku akan menyiapkan obat perangsang untukmu."

"Dasar Gila!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy NS Day :3**

**Maaf kalo jelek yah. :D ini juga aku buat diwaktu senggangku yang padat ini. **

**Shinn Out, Ciao!**


End file.
